


Sleep on the Floor

by juiceboxxortiz



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: A request I did for a Juice fic to the lyrics of The Lumineers "Sleep on the Floor". This is what I came up with :)





	Sleep on the Floor

“We gotta go.” Juice said, walking into your bedroom.  
“Club in lockdown or something, babe?” You asked, watching as he frantically pulled out his backpack.  
He didn’t reply, just grabbed the absolute necessities from his draws and the bathroom.  
“Juice, if we gotta go to the clubhouse, it’s fi-.”  
“You need to get your toothbrush, that shirt you like, whatever you’re going to need. Just pack. We gotta go.”  
You walked over to Juice, gently grabbing his arm, turning him to face you.  
“Juan Carlos, I don’t care the reason for suddenly having to up and leave in the night, but I do need to know why you won’t tell me that this is just a routine lockdown.”  
Juice sighed, and you could see the exhaustion on his face.  
“I messed up. Jax wants me dead, thinks I’m a rat. Remember when I went to Diosa the other day, for club stuff?” Juice waited for you to respond.  
“Yeah, I remember, you had to go see Nero about some things.”  
“I spilled. Told him about Darvany. Jax knows, and if we don’t leave now, I’m dead. I don’t know what he’ll do to you, so I want you to come with me.”  
You nodded, stepping away slowly, beginning to collect your things.  
“I’m… I’m so sorry, that I brought this on you.”  
“No, Juice. This is on Jax. And if we gotta run, then that’s what we’ll do.”  
“What money do you have? I have a little, but most of mine is tied up in Clear Passages.”  
“We’ll get as far as we can tonight, I’ll take out my savings in the morning. I got some cash here as well, we can use that.”  
A small, weak smile flashed on Juice’s face, and he turned to finish his packing.  
  
You took your car, aiming to get as far away from Charming as you could that night before you needed sleep. The plan was to get there, sleep, wake early, get your money and then find another car and head back in the direction you came, bypassing Charming and driving until it was safe.  
You knew the dangers of club life, and you knew how dangerous Jax had become. But what you believed in the most was Juice’s innocence.   
Glancing over at Juice, his face was set in deep concentration, one hand on the wheel and one on the gear stick.  
Reaching over, you covered his hand with your own. It broke him out of his revery, and he smiled at you, being the most at ease that he’d been in a long time.  
“It’s all gonna work out. We’ll get safe, and we’ll start over.” You reassured him, as you settled into the cheap motel room.  
Panic set in on Juice, and he slumped down to the floor, tears welling in his eyes.  
“I can’t die, I don’t want to die. I didn’t do anything he didn’t ask.”  
Sitting next to him, you eased his head into your lap, stroking your nails over his scalp.  
“Baby, I don’t care if I gotta sleep on the floor in the shittiest motels, or if I gotta live in a cave until all this blows over.”  
Juice left out a huffed chuckled, and you felt his tears spill onto your leg.  
“You and I are gonna get out of this.”  
After a little while, Juice had calmed, and he sat up. He looked around the room, and you wondered what he was thinking.  
“You know how you said you’d sleep on the floor?”  
You nodded.  
“Looks like we’re gonna have to. I can see mould on the bed and on the roof.”  
You looked around, noticing the fungus that was spreading from the corner of the ceiling. Investigating the bed, you saw the mould on the blankets and the sheets.  
“Next time, we choose a motel based on cleanliness, not value for money.” You joked.  
You had a picnic rug and a small blanket in the trunk of your car, and you laid the rug on the floor, rolling the blanket up as a makeshift pillow. Laying down together, you were entangled, legs and arms wrapped around each other.  
Juice started to laugh quietly, turning his face into the blanket to muffle the growing noise.  
“What are you laughing at?” You asked, amused.  
“I just can’t believe we are actually sleeping on the floor, running for our lives.”  
You began to giggle, laughing and wincing as the hard floor dug into your body.  
“I think we had too much sugar.” You said, glancing over at the wastebasket full of wrappers and cans you’d scavenged for the vending machines in the hallway.  
You both laughed until you’d settled, Juice edging back over to you, stroking your hair like you had done for him.  
“I love you. I’m so thankful that I have you with me. You don’t deserve this, but thank you.”  
“I love you. I meant what I said. I’d go anywhere with you.”

***

_5 years later_

You and Juice had made it away from Charming and The Sons, and you’d been able to work and find a place semi-off grid. There was a community that you had been introduced to by your neighbour when you’d first arrived in Canada.  
They were fans of the minimalist lifestyle, and after many conversations, you had both decided that it was the lifestyle that suited you best.  
Your set up was basic, as you had just gotten started, but you were already both in love with being self-sufficient. You had started a small vegetable patch, and you lived near a town that you frequented for everything you couldn’t make or grow yourself.  
It didn’t matter that your house was small, it didn’t matter that Netflix cut out more often that worked, and most nights you sat by the fire, talking about what you would do next. All that mattered was that The Sons hadn’t found you, and you were happy.  
When you felt like things were too good to be true, you’d both lie on the floor, blanket rolled up underneath your heads. Looking around your home, you reminisced about that first night in the motel room, and how far you’d come since then.  
There were no regrets, you were thankful. Juice’s mental health had improved dramatically, and you were so glad to be out of Charming and away from danger.


End file.
